blue and green cups
by thefallfiles
Summary: Stella hadn't taken her eyes off of the petite redhead the whole time, the cup now resting against her stomach gently. The alcohol was dulling her senses, everything surrounding the young woman in front of her was fading into the background. Something was drawing her to the young woman – she couldn't deny that. But what? She had no clue… and that was already driving her insane.
1. Chapter 1

collab with **scarjobooty** the x-files & the fall _crossover_

* * *

Pulling the leather coat closer against her body, the dark brown illuminating underneath the stark white glare of the moon. The backs of her thighs scraping against the rough stone as she crossed her legs, an attempt to make herself more comfortable, a small, albeit genuine, smile flickering across her lips. The bright blue plastic cup a stark contrast to the dark red staining her lips, before pressing the cup to her mouth and drinking in the sparkling liquid.

"Feeling any warmer?" A soft voice asked from beside her.

Snapping her head to the right, the voice much higher than she had been expecting. Once her eyes had adjusted to the light – or, lack thereof, Stella felt her head weighing down in a half nod, the corner of her mouth raising.

"I am comfortable, yes. Thank you…?" She prompted.

Dana moved slightly closer to the blonde, tucking her hands behind her back and pressing her palms against the brick, fingers playing with a loose stone.

"Dana. Scully…We take-"

"Criminology!" Stella cut her off, "You're in my Crim-Psych class, I believe?" She said softer.

Dana nodded, reaching behind her for her bright green plastic cup and holding it tightly in her left hand. "An elective" She added, as though she had to explain herself. "I'm studying to be an M.D"

Stella hadn't taken her eyes off of the petite redhead the whole time, the cup now resting against her stomach gently. The alcohol was dulling her senses, everything surrounding the young woman in front of her was fading into the background. Something was drawing her to the young woman – she couldn't deny that. But what? She had no clue… and that was already driving her insane.

"Uh…I am talking too much, aren't I?- I just, sorry…I" Dana rambled, starting to turn her body away from the blonde. Her mind was telling her to _move, move, move – get out._ But, as she went to move away, Stella's body gravitated towards her. Grabbing her wrist and effectively shaking the dark red substance against the edges of her cup clasped in her hand. Bright red wine staining her wrist and the concrete floor beneath them.

'Sorry…Dana.' Stella spoke softly, "I don't think you're…" she took a deep breath in, relinquishing her grip on the fragile red head. 'I'm Stella, by the way… I don't think I…" She closed her lips tightly, waiting on bated breath for some kind of response.

Dana knew her eyes were glassy by now, foggy, faded, anything other than the usual green they usually shone. But she couldn't help herself, she was hooked on her. Stella was intoxicating, she had breathed her in and couldn't get enough. She didn't want enough.

This was just the beginning.

A few minutes had passed and Dana still had not spoken, Stella's eyes flickered down to the dark red liquid still sparking up at them like red stars starting to stain the cement. "Is that a chardonnay?" She spoke slowly, the strong scent only just now catching the attention of her senses.

Dana hadn't realised that she'd drifted off with her thoughts, her head heavy as she raised her chin to give the woman before her her full attention. Her right hand felt warm and slightly sticky, her eyes briefly flickering towards it; a shiver travelling down her vertebral column at the sight of Stella's long, soft fingers still wrapped around her wrist; the tips of her fingers kissing her palm.

"Uhh- It's Sav...Blanc, actually…I-" Stella lifted her eyes from their soft caress of the floor, blinking a few times as she moved her head away from the sudden intrusion of light that had just flickered on across the campus, gold splashing across nameless faces, bushes earning their tiger stripes and the shadows getting chased from the home they'd made in the cracked concrete.

The emerald in her eyes threatened to swallow the sapphire when they came to rest on Dana's soft features. She wanted to brush the auburn locks away from her eyes, to get lost in the abyss of her thoughts. Following the other woman's gaze, Stella felt her chest constrict; her breath quickening as her heart started to beat erratically out of sync, she was losing control, every fibre of her body vying it's natural instinct to keep her calm, reserved, alive.

 _Oh, fuck._

Clearing her throat, Stella slowly pulled her hand away from the flames threatening to consume every inch of her body. Her other hand still had a firm hold of the blue cup, her index finger tracing the ridges along the side subconsciously. "I'm drinking chardonnay," She motioned to the cup half-heartedly, the corner of her mouth raising in a soft smile. "I feel bad," Dana shook her head, red waves spilling across her shoulders, "-about spilling your drink. _Dana_ , here." Stella moved to stand up more straight, her heels making her quite a few inches taller.

Taking a half-step towards her, Stella's gaze traced down the highlighted bridge of her nose, along the peach rubbing off across her cheek, the shadowed edge of her jawline. _She's just a girl. You've done this before. Breathe, idiot._ Dana took a step in turn, her boot heel getting stuck in a dip in the concrete and causing her to stumble slightly, knees buckling. A hand came out of nowhere and stopped her from face-planting her pride, her chipped green nails digging into the plastic of her cup.

Her tongue darted out of her mouth, dark rose swiping across her bottom lip, a ragged sigh escaping her mouth without her permission, white pearls coming down against her will and grazing, sucking the lip into her mouth. She felt short nails dig into the muscle below her elbow, attempting to hold her up. Once she maintained control of her limbs, Dana let out a slow breath; the air fluttering the edges of her fringe out of her eyes that were blurring her vision, reaching the tips of Stella's long golden locks that were a few centimetres away from her face.

Swallowing an imaginary lump in her throat, she tilted her head further up until she made eye-contact with – not the smoky eyes she had been craving – but, the blue plastic in front of her. She opened her mouth slowly, tongue darting out, she realised that Stella wasn't looking at her cup. She was staring at her lips. She shook her head slowly, gold strings whipping her face. "Use mine."


	2. Chapter 2

collab with **scarjobooty** the x-files & the fall crossover

* * *

Although it had only been a few days since her encounter with the fascinating and amiable Stella Gibson, Dana had to admit that it felt as though it had been years since she'd laid eyes on her. There was no denying the excitement that was already bubbling up in her body, starting from the tips of her toes and slowly climbing up to where butterflies were growing in her stomach. There was restlessness in her movements as she hitched her backpack further up on her right shoulder, a slight skip in her step as she headed off to her Criminology class.

Her excitement dissipated and was suddenly replaced with an unbearable fear that consumed her. however when she arrived to the class, hazel eyes scanning desperately over the sea of bodies unable to catch sight of the golden locks she'd grown so familiar with only after a matter of days. Dana felt her heart sink, exhaling softly as she shifted to take a seat, short nails drumming nervously on top of the table. Her eyes darted to the door the second someone walked in, her disappointment only increasing at the realisation that they weren't Stella.

Dana forced her eyes to focus forward, she felt ridiculous looking out for the other woman. It was irrational and senseless of her to obsess so easily over being in Stella's company. Yet she couldn't help herself. Around Stella she didn't have a care in the world, she constantly felt as though she were walking on clouds around her, elated to the point that she never wanted to come down from the high her presence gave her.

 _Stop being so ridiculous, this is an elective remember? You shouldn't obsess over Stella just focus on your studies instead._

Her mind berated her and Dana sunk down into the chair in exasperation when she noticed their lecturer walking into the classroom. There was no way Stella would be this late, could she?

It was as though she'd appeared out of thin air and Dana almost jumped out of her skin at the sensation of a presence beside her, catching a glimpse of flaxen locks shining under the lights in their classroom. She could have sworn her heart skipped a beat in that minute, a grin spread across her lips so wide it could have spilt open the skin on them.

Stella was here.

The pair barely spoke a word as Stella organised her belongings on the desk in front of her, Dana was too busy twirling a pen between her slender fingers. Torn between paying attention to the lecture at hand or instead focusing on the woman by her side that had unequivocally captivated her attention. Dana's eyes drifted to the side, taking in her features, wanting to memorise every dip and curve of her body; the sharpness of her cheekbones, the way her face hollowed slightly compared to her own rounder cheeks. The icy blue of her eyes she always found herself captivated and lost in, as though a simple gaze from Stella could swallow her whole.

The feelings she felt towards Stella, Dana knew were more than just their little one nightstand. There was a deeper connection she felt underlying her attraction to Stella Gibson, although she would have to sort through a mimosa of feelings before she could even determine what she wanted. A logical part of her brain had already told her nothing would come from it; Stella was out of her league. She'd never even dated a woman before! How could she even come to a conclusion without contemplating other options first, even trying to consider how Stella felt was another thing entirely.

A soft touch to her wrist by familiar fingers broke Dana from her reverie, almost jumping out of her seat with the pure electricity that passed through her body at the realisation that Stella was trying to get her attention. She cleared her throat nervously, blinking a couple of times before she realised what was happening, an embarrassed flush spreading across her cheeks and colouring them a light pink.

"Dana, the lecturer asked you a question." Stella murmured in a half whisper, but the bemused smirk across her lips made her cheeks turn even darker at the amusement Stella obviously felt about the question.

"Welcome back Dana." The lecturer added, exasperation lacing the woman's voice as she spoke.

"Now, mind answering the question?"

"Sorry, what was it again?" Dana questioned, wishing the floor could open up underneath her and swallow her whole within that instant. She was still slightly aware of Stella's lingering touch on her wrist, her fingers just curled around them whether for comfort or support, she wasn't entirely sure.

By the time class had finished, Dana's blush still hadn't dissipated, in fact it had only grown in size as Stella had lingered closer to her during class. It had only been light touches of her fingers grazing along her skin, nudging her to get her attention to copy notes she'd missed throughout the lecture. Or simple questions they had to discuss and present as a pair to the lecturer. Each slight touch was enough to make Dana's heart skip a beat, goosebumps rising on her pale flesh.

She collected her books with shaking hands to place into her bag while Stella spoke absentmindedly and for a split second she wondered if Stella understood the effect she had on her. But she brushed it to the side, swinging the bag up onto her shoulders and following her out of the classroom.

"You know that was kinda cute." Stella spoke, her words were bold and obviously meant to tease at her playfully. The twitch of her lips as Dana felt her cheeks grow warm at her taunting, trying to bow her head in her embarrassment, a curtain of red locks thankfully covering her face as she tried to recover.

"It wasn't cute it was embarrassing. You're distracting, has anyone told you that?" She finally huffed exasperatedly, exhaling softly and blowing the locks of hair out of her face, tucking the rest behind her ear that didn't initially move.

Stella's expression barely changed from the cheshire like grin that had stayed on her lips, instead she arched one manicured brow out of curiosity. Dana could tell she was processing the information with the flicker in her blue eyes, that she was storing it away for later.

"No-one has, you're the first. But I'll keep that in mind." Stella replied without skipping a beat, a chuckle slipping from her lips that only made Dana's cheeks turn a further carmine.

"If I'm not going to be too much of a distraction…" Stella started, chuckling again as she eyed Dana.

"We should meet up later for lunch. I have to do some study first, but it'd be nice to take a break with you. It'd give me some motivation too."

Dana's eyes widened a little at the offer, barely able to form a coherent sentence, no words forming on her tongue. All she could give her was a soft nod of her head, eliciting another chuckle from Stella's lips.

"Good, good. I'll message you later. Take care Dana."

She couldn't take her eyes off Stella as she walked away with a little wave of her fingers, Dana refused to take her eyes off her until she was out of sight.

The entire time though the butterflies never left her stomach.


End file.
